


Dance with the Demon

by DemigodKirin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Earth-2 was a scary place in general, when Caitlin finds herself trapped in the dimension she isn't sure what to do or how to get out but when she is introduced to the horrors of Earth-2, will she stay and join the defenders or will she still try to find a way home?Caitlin finds herself trapped down in a dark cave with many other metahumans, she was saved by a single man. Yet she doesn't know who he is or what his crime was. It's up to her to decide if she trusts him.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was dark. Whatever had happened, she couldn’t see. All was dark.

All Caitlin could hear was the sound of rustling and perhaps a vehicle of some sort moving. _Where was she?_

A door opened and men were talking, muffled but still talking as they grabbed her shirt and dragged her out of the car. She remained silent knowing that they probably thought she was still asleep or knocked out, whichever one. 

“Take her to the MEU” a muffled voice spoke up, she had only just managed to translate those words, missing everything else said in the conversation. He was next to her, possibly the one currently holding her before she was dragged by two men, their hands under her arms as they hauled her up and out. Her knees grazed the ground, cutting open her already damaged trousers before they stopped moving. She was inside. Before she could gather her little surroundings, the hood covering her head was removed. Caitlin came face to face with what looked like a woman in a lab coat. Half her face was covered by a simple white cover that extended across her face and curved to create horns at the top. “She is the ice metahuman correct?” She had a gravelly voice which made Caitlin’s teeth grind together. “Yes, Doctor Vayle” the man on Caitlin’s left had replied, addressing the lab coated lady in front of her. Caitlin realized she couldn’t speak due to the restraint tied tightly around her mouth, tight enough to almost cut off air supply. 

“Send her to the cages” Vayle cut off Caitlin’s thought process before anything more could happen. Caitlin looked confused and it must’ve shown in her eyes because Vayle smiled at her, a sickeningly sweet smile which terrified Caitlin to the bone. With the haunting smile still fresh in her mind, she was dragged off again. This time she remembered to pick up her legs so that it didn’t drag as much and her poor already damaged legs weren’t damaged more than necessary. 

The cages weren’t pretty, but really, with a name like “the Cages” what was someone meant to expect?  
It was basically a large room filled with around thirty actual cages, and the rest just open space. A few of the cages had been claimed; most of them had been by people clearly much stronger and able to take any new comer. The Cages were filled with metahumans, most didn’t seem to use their powers or had some kind of dampener on so that they couldn’t even attempt to. It seemed almost inhuman how many they had down here, all leveling with different abilities and how dangerous they were. Although again, it was clear who was the most dangerous. Caitlin was thrown down without many cares, her binds hadn’t been cut and the men who threw her down hadn’t even bothered to attempt to cut or remove them. She’d just been thrown in like an animal or like a toy they didn’t want anymore. 

Caitlin looked up as one of the other prisoners walked towards her, he knelt beside her just staring at her. She glared back daring to challenge him, knowing it was probably a mistake and in a place like this, where she knew nothing. It could cost her, well her life. Before long other metas were gathered around them, Caitlin glared at as many of them who dared to move closer to her personal space. “Leave her” a voice growled from one of the nearby cages. With those two words, everyone scattered away apart from one girl, a young girl with jet black hair. She reached forward and cut away Caitlin’s binds before she also disappeared without a sound. Caitlin tried to look for the voice who had saved her but she couldn’t find nor hear him anymore, she assumed it was a male. The voice had been dark and grating but definitely masculine. 

She scrambled to her feet, stumbling a bit at her damaged knees, almost losing her balance all together and falling to the floor yet again but she managed to stabilize herself. Standing enough so that she could get a good look around while trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

The cages seemed to have a sense of organisation, like everyone knew their role and was sticking to it. Caitlin had just missed the talk where it was all explained to her, she’d just have to watch and learn, she can do this. Whatever this place was, she knew that Cisco and Barry would be looking for her.Wells even may be helping or Iris, but she knew that someone was looking for her and she wouldn’t be here any longer than she needed to be. 

Her first thought once she had gathered enough information of the world, or room, around her was that she needed to find out who that voice was and why he had seemed to ‘save’ her from the other metas who had looked ready to eat her alive. The room was quite large, large enough to house a couple hundred metas but the sleeping areas in the room were not equipped for a couple hundred, they were equipped for thirty, perhaps pushing sixty if people doubled up. It looked to be a room dug up from inside of a cave, or perhaps from an explosion. She wasn’t quite sure yet. Cutting her from her thoughts, the black haired girl touched her on her shoulder and she turned quickly, shocked from her interrupted thought process. The girl said nothing and just pointed to one of the cages. It was hidden and shadowed over, the door was locked tightly, and barely any light in the actual cell. Caitlin couldn’t see the inside nor who was there, but the black haired girl seemed to insist that she go towards it. The girl pushed the long, black hair from her face where it was covering her amber eyes and stared at Caitlin, expecting her to just trust a complete stranger. She wasn’t given much choice as the girl started to push her towards the cell.

When Caitlin arrived at the cell nothing changed, no one moved. Nothing happened, no light suddenly poured in nor did anyone come and unlock the door to let the person inside out to face the world or to face this cave of a room which by the looks of it, some people called home. 

“Hello?” She called out, curiosity killed the cat. For a good few minutes, there was no answer. Caitlin felt as if the other girl had just played her for her own amusement. There probably wasn’t much to do down here after all, but then a voice replied. It sounded like it came from the back of the cell, like the person inside was trying to be as far away as possible. 

 

“You shouldn’t be talking to me.” 

The reply was something ominous and slightly eerie, but still something. No one else had spoken to her yet so she was craving to know a least a small part about this place, why she was here and what was happening. The voice had been disguised, modulated even. Caitlin was a smart girl, so she knew when something had been changed, especially a voice. The voice had been modified so that it made him harder to identify; that, or his voice was just extremely gritty and dark. Caitlin walked closer to the bars, trailing her hands along the rigid metal. “Why shouldn’t I be?” she pushed in the middle of the cage bars holding onto them as if they’d suddenly melt under her hands. She suddenly wondered if there was a metahuman here who had tried that. 

“Because the other men will try to kill you. Stay away from me” the masculine voice replied. _Was he male?_ Caitlin couldn’t be sure due to the disguised voice. She had guessed he was seeing as it would take a lot of effort to change someone's voice from low pitch to high and vise versa, but this didn’t seem like much effort had been taken to hide his voice. It just made it sound more gruff and demonic. 

Caitlin thought this over and looked around, her eyes skimmed over a group of men who seemed to be scanning her or sizing her up. Maybe this man was right and she could trust him, but she didn’t know who she could trust yet. She couldn’t find her voice to ask another question and before long the other man hissed at her. “Go. Come back when you have more questions and can find your tongue.” His voice was like a growl, something about it was oddly irresistible. _Caitlin he is a complete stranger, probably a murderer for being in a place like this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo I'm not continuing this simply because I lost inspo after NaNoWriMo 2018 so here's the rest of is I've written up, the reason some of it is in parts it because I write the main story events first and then go into more detail but y'know. Chap 3 will have all the events written up but not yet included in the story!

The next few days went by rather quickly. She was starting to pick up how a place like this worked. The men and women in the cages were stronger and able to pick off the weaker ones quite easily. Sometimes the people in cages took in others, either to protect them or to have them as bed slaves; sometimes both. The people sleeping on the floor were those who the people in the cages didn’t seem to be bothered by; usually, ones who had the courage to stand up for themselves. They also weren’t the largest nor the strongest, but just strong enough to survive down here. Caitlin was apparently one of those; not strong enough to be a leader, but enough to survive on her own down here. The man who had saved her was either feared or hated by people down here. He definitely had a reputation, but no one dared speak his name yet nor out why he was here. 

Caitlin had struggled to remember what had happened but she remembered roughly that Zoom had been around, her beloved Jay. No longer Jay. Jay was Hunter, and Hunter was the murderous Zoom. Zoom had been in a fight with Barry, and they had gone head to head when lightning had hit. Before they all knew it, she had been separated from them and had no contact nor idea where her friends and teammates were. 

She had managed to acquire herself a place to sleep during the nights, it wasn’t safe or warm. Nothing like the cells which seemed to have very basic beds and toilets but still more room than down here on the floor. The area was in between one of the back walls and a few loose stones. The stones were large enough to cover her from the cold wind that often drafted in like it constantly wintered. There was no heating here, obviously, and while that shouldn’t have effect Caitlin as much as it did, she was still struggling a bit. With no blankets or food or even water, surviving here was starting to become harder. She hadn’t visited the man in the cage who had saved her the first night as she had no more questions, she could ask him for food but she’d also learnt that down here? Everyone for themselves.

If you wanted something from someone else you had to trade, trading could’ve been anything between items to your body and Caitlin still had a shred of pride that she wasn’t that desperate. 

She had started to learn a routine of what happened down here, once the sun was about, lights came on, even if it was so very early in the damn morning. Most would wake up, those who got up earlier had more of a chance of getting water and not having to wait for longer, they also had warmer showers. After those were the people from the cages but never the man from the cage who had saved her, always all the others. Then it was their wives, to keep their bodies clean and free of any diseases that they could easily contract. Finally, after everyone else came her people, the people who slept on the hard floor with barely any food or anything to keep them from shrivelling up and dying from hypothermia. The water was often cold and unpleasant as it hit her skin, she felt like she was slowly losing all her hope. That this would be how she’d die. 

The black haired girl who had talked to her before was still around, she looked to be helping others. Apparently, her name was Bella but she hadn’t spoken a single word to Caitlin or any of the people she helped. She tried to supply food and Caitlin was glad to find that there were still heroes here. The cage men and women often stayed there, not moving from their cells, if they needed something it would be their wives and not themselves. That was another thing Caitlin had learned. 

On the 5th day she had been there, the door had opened, the one where the men who dragged her here had thrown her from and multiple crates were lowered in. People pounced on them, even going so far as to rip each other apart. Hair was pulled and clothes were torn to get to these crates. She watched Bella drag one of the crates away, Bella caught Caitlin’s eyes and motioned her over. Away from the mayhem. 

Caitlin walked towards Bella. The woman was sat sorting through the crate, as she came closer, Bella held out a packet. By the looks of it it was some kind of food, nothing Caitlin had seen before but it was enough to make her stomach rumble with need, Cait had been able to pick at small scraps left behind around the cages but other than that she’d never had a full meal. She looked at Bella as if expecting her to order Caitlin to give her payment but the other girl just went back to her crate.

“Thank you..” Caitlin spoke softly but Bella just smiled at her and waved her off. Caitlin scrambled back to her hiding spoke, with her food before tearing it open and devouring half. Thinking ahead, Caitlin hid some of it behind the rocks she called home. If she went hungry again at least she’d have something or she’d be able to trade it before she remembered the other man, in the lone dark cage and wondered how he would get food. She isn’t sure why but she ends up making her way towards the cage even if he told her to stay away. 

She gently knocked against the bars, the soft metal clink that sounded out from the echo of his cage. 

“Yes?” He replied in his modulated voice and Caitlin lost her tongue, it had run from here leaving her mouth dry and her voice without a reply. 

“I didn’t see you get food” she stumbled a bit, stuttering some of the words, her tongue heavy in her mouth. She felt oddly concerned for him but when he barked out a soft laugh she couldn’t help but feel absolutely embarrassed by her concern.

“I will be fine,” he replied in short, simple sentences. Not giving away too much information while also keeping his friendly charm. 

Caitlin didn’t want to leave, she hadn’t spoken to anyone in 5 days and he seemed friendly enough even if he was a complete stranger to her. At least he replied to her when she spoke to him. 

“How do you get food in there?” she asked curiously, looking around for any small opening which could slide food inside or to get him something in there but as far as she could see; there was none. She stepped back a bit when a hand reached forward, definitely male. He had sharp nails from where they hadn’t been cut in a while but looked oddly familiar. She didn’t know how or why but they did. The hand pointed down to a loose rock at the bottom of his cell, she reached down to move it and found a small dugout tunnel where food was given to him from.

 

“Oh,” she said quietly, at a loss for words before looking up to see the hand disappear back into the dark of the cell. “What do I call you?” She blurted out but looked a bit shocked at herself, she didn’t know why she cared about this man’s name but he had saved her life, he was teaching her the ins and outs of this place and most she had learnt had come from him. To everyone else, she’d been warned to stay far away from him. Apparently, his crime wasn’t only that he was a metahuman but she hadn’t been told what his other crimes were, nor would he say. 

There was a very long pause and Caitlin felt like time had slowed like she had screwed this up and the man wouldn’t talk to him again. She didn’t know enough to survive on her own just yet. She was scrounging off other people for food and water and this man was the only one nice enough to actually talk to her. She knew if she lost him she would start to get trapped in her head, start losing hope that Barry and Cisco were coming for her. No. She had to stay positive. They would come for her. 

“Jay” He suddenly spoke up, removing Caitlin from her thoughts. She’d been so lost in them that she almost asked ‘what?’ to the question she had just asked. Jay. A simple name although she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting his name to be. 

“Jay” She repeated and smiled to the darkness. Caitlin hoped he could see but even if he couldn’t, it wasn’t like she was making a fool of herself. 

\----------

On the 11th day, Caitlin was starting to suffer. The small amount of food was making her feel weaker and less able to protect herself. It had gotten to the point where she barely moved, in fact, she actually couldn’t move from beside the cage of Jay. She liked talking to him and often sat by his cell but as time went and she got weaker because of the food shortage she wasn’t able to move from beside his cell as she was starving. Caitlin currently had her eyes closed, shivering at the cold air which blew on them. Jay’s hand gently landed on her shoulder and stole her attention, she looked at him with sad eyes, looking confused when he held out a bit of fabric for her. Caitlin watched with careful eyes before accepting it, she knew the danger of accepting a gift from someone else nowadays but Jay didn’t ever ask for anything in return, he just wanted to help. The blanket was soft and warm, she wrapped it around herself and before she could say thank you he held out a small bowl. The steam coming off of it looked enticing and delicious, “Chicken soup” She jumped at his voice beside her ear, he was close but she was too cold and stiff to actually turn around to face him and see his face for once. Caitlin shakily took the soup from his hands and took a careful sip not wanting to burn herself on the liquid. She practically moaned at how full and hot the liquid was. It had been a week late for the supply drop. Apparently, they came every 5 to 7 days, sometimes they were only small and would last the week, sometimes they were larger and would last for the entire month with some extras. Jay was smart, he often kept stuff hidden away or people would bring him stuff and he’d hide it away. She was still uncertain how he managed to get stuff from the crates when everyone ran for them but she also knew he was one of the cage men which meant he gets first to pick over someone like her. 

“There are rumours you are my wife” Jay spoke again, quieter this time to not alert her. She slowly shifted to look through the cage in confusion but didn’t move a lot still freezing to the bone and felt like a cuddled up penguin. “A wife in here is different then out there, here it's like a prison bitch. You belong to me for my protection” Jay explained, his hand coming out into the light to point at a different cell. “See the man in with him? That’s his wife” 

Caitlin followed Jay’s finger towards one of the cells. A bigger man stood by the entrance to his cell while a smaller man with much longer hair sat - or rather kneeled - besides him. The larger man had his hand on the smaller one’s hair, petting him like a stray cat. “His name is Carlos.” Jay informed her, Caitlin didn’t particularly want to know the larger man's name, the way he treated his ‘wife’ made it look like he was his pet and well she guess that's how it worked here. For anyone to think Jay treated her, though still a stranger, like that was sickening. 

Jay laughed, it was the first time she had heard him laugh or to show any emotions really, it was a bit warped due to the modulator but from what she could hear, it was soft and joyful. She couldn’t help but crack a smile and laugh along too even if she wasn’t sure what the joke was. 

“Your face.” Jay simply commented and Caitlin wasn’t sure if she should take it as a compliment or as an insult. 

“What about it?” She replied, trying to not pout. Jay had calmed down at this point and there was just a light chuckle before he sighed. Silence falling over them for a short time. 

“You’re beautiful.” He had spoken the words quietly, almost like a whisper. Something she wasn’t meant to hear and yet she did and she had to turn her head to avoid herself blushing. She barely knew him yet he had been so kind to her. She had no words so Caitlin stayed quiet. Ignoring the comment as she was unsure if Jay knew she had heard it. 

\---------

The next day Caitlin was forced to get up from beside Jay’s cell. She walked towards the water hole first. There were a few people already there but none that would bother her to say the least, most the cell men had already been and collected what they’d need for the day. She sat calmly by the water, washing her skin despite it being freezing. A young boy sat on the other side, he had a bruise down his neck and looked tired. Caitlin’s motherly instincts seemed to compel her to find out what had happened, she walked over and sat near him but not too close to scare him off. 

“Hello,” she said softly, the boy looked up and he waved, not saying a word as he looked back down to the water. “I’m Caitlin,” She said trying to coax him into a conversation with her. He hesitated as he looked back at her. 

“I’m Daryn.” He said softly, his voice rough from either misuse or not enough use. He shifted a bit, his eyes looking away from hers. As she noticed this she looked down and saw the gloves he wore. They were a bit ragged but otherwise secure around his wrists. 

“Hi Daryn, where’d you get that?” she asked quietly, motioning to his neck. She didn’t reach forward to touch it or to get any closer, afraid he might try to bolt. She loved talking to Jay but she also needed more friends than just him down here or she was risking getting very bored, very quickly. 

Daryn didn’t reply at first, simply continued to wash the clothes he had. They weren’t his, way too big for anything he could possibly wear. She almost gave up hope that he would reply and nearly started to get up to turn and see if she could scrounge up some food to save her growling stomach before she heard his quiet voice again, nearly missing his words. “My wife, he wanted everyone to know who I belonged to” Caitlin felt sickened yet again at this concept of ‘prison wives’. Daryn was young, barely 18. He didn’t deserve to be treated like a slave. She frowned looking at the clothes, realising that they were probably Daryn’s wife’s and that he had gotten Daryn to go out to show off the marks as well as do his chores. 

“I’m sorry.” was all Caitlin could say as an answer, Daryn looked a bit confused and smiled at her. His smile was charming and adorable, his button nose framing his face perfectly. His chocolate brown hair was matted and shaggy but still somehow made him appear innocent and cute. She couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I appreciate the concern but Alec doesn’t hurt me. It’s just a safety procedure so others don’t hurt me or think I’m available to simply snatch” Daryn explained. Alec must be his wife Caitlin thought to herself and nodded at Daryn. So they were in a happy relationship and Alec’s just protecting him. Alec must’ve been one of the cell men, Caitlin was starting to learn their names and who ran this place. 

The men outside were known as the MEU, Metahuman extermination unit. Delightful name. The woman who ran it was Elizabeth Vayle. The doctor who had thrown her in here in the first place, apparently she started this entire thing because her son had been a metahuman and she wanted to cure him of the disease. 

“Could you tell me more? About the men in the cells?” Caitlin asked quickly as she saw Daryn finishing up, he paused putting the shirts away and sighed. 

“That most of them are dangerous, I don’t know their names. Only Alec and Cassandra. Cassie is the second woman who has been strong enough to gain a cell. Other than that most men keep to themselves and their wives.” Daryn explained, “Alec knows more, especially about nightmare” 

That caught her attention, “Nightmare?” she asked confused, tilting her head to emphasise it. 

“The man in the cell towards the end, the one hidden by everything. In complete darkness” Daryn looked at her confused also, as if it was insanity for no one to know about this. He’s talking about Jay’s cell. She couldn’t help but think. “They call him Nightmare because he killed 18 people when he first arrived. It’s why they don’t let him out” he continued, Caitlin felt a chill down her spine. 

18 people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the final parts to be added, sorry I couldn't finish this but hope you liked what I had!

“How did you get here?” Jay asked quietly from inside the cell. Caitlin turned around to face the bars, curious that he had started up the conversation when it was usually her. 

“I heard the rule was that people don’t ask anyone else's crimes. I didn’t actually do anything wrong. I’m just a meta but how I got to this Earth? It’s all a little blurry” She replied honestly, “My friends and I were fighting another speedster, someone from this Earth as I’m from a different one. He is a monster and he would stop at nothing even though we don’t know who he really is. It was a long and hard fight, I was worried he’d kill my friend. The monster probably would of if we hadn’t of thought of something quickly. We wanted to attempt to send him back where he came from, open the portal, throw him in. Seemed simple enough” She paused to sigh and run a hand through her now greasy hair. “We’d done it before, the only problem was last time we had time to prepare. When we opened the portal it actually worked, we’d gotten rid of him but at the same time as it started to close it dragged us all in with him. I ended up outside of this base and as soon as they knew I was a meta. I was thrown in here.” she looked at the bars, still unsure if he was even listening to her story. “I’m not sure where my friends are but I know they’ll get me out.” she sounded determined and waited for a reply or some form of acknowledgement that he had been listening. 

“Hm” Was all she got in reply and she then realised that he’d heard enough, the conversation was over. 

\--------

Sirens blared out around them, Caitlin awoke from her nap outside of Jay’s cage. The man had promised to watch out for her so she had felt much safer sleeping around him. The sirens were loud and added to the flashing red lights which blinded her to the point she could barely see or hear the running and screaming metas on the ground floor where she once use to lie. She sat up in confusion just in time to see a few people begging others to join them in their cells. Caitlin looked around as much as she could. Her heart beating in her ears as the once peaceful and almost calming cave turned into an absolute freak show. People were screaming and running some even nearly tripping up not seeing Caitlin still sitting on the floor. She almost jumped at the hand on her shoulder before turning to see that it was Jay’s hand.

“Caitlin.” He sounded scared or nervous, it was hard to tell with the modulated voice, “You have to get in here.” He motioned to his cell before fiddling with one of the locks to his cage. Caitlin looked at his shadowed figure with wide-eyed, she turned to see that people had also heard the locks opening. They didn’t move but they stared at her like deer in the headlights. A lot of the other metas had told stories about the dark figure in the forbidden cell and how it was dangerous and she’d get eaten alive for just talking to him but she had no time to think about that as the doors to where the scientists threw down new metas or gave them crates to survive the month off, opened with a loud bang like a firework exploding which added to the flashing red lights. 

The scientists armed with guns and armour stormed in first, fully decked out in what Caitlin assumed to be anti-meta gear. The kind of stuff even the strongest metas couldn’t get past. Seconds seemed to tick past as she watched them storm in and start to slaughter those on the floor. Guns were blazing and those who could fight back were instantly thrown back down and crushed before her very eyes. Jay’s hand from before grabbed her shoulder to shake her out of the shock and to break her out of her daze. She looked at the shadowed figure before he pulled her into the cell with him, she fell backwards with a yelp, landing beside his head, her arms either side of his shoulders. He was broad and definitely had some muscles but right now she couldn’t think let alone worry about the person she had just fallen on. Not daring to move yet, after a while she got up and sat on her knees. Jay rushed passed her to lock the door behind them so no one else could get in. 

Jay stood by the cage bars watching the men run past his cell, they destroyed Caitlin’s makeshift bed where she stood mere seconds ago. The cell was dark, Caitlin was barely able to make out the moving figure of Jay as he slowly moved across the cold metal bars to follow the men and to see who they were losing to the scientists who seemed set on the metahumans demise. Caitlin was shocked silent to even be this close to Jay. The cell was actually quite comfortable, it had a bed and a toilet and food had been stocked up where Jay had been prepared for this by the looks of the room.


End file.
